Par galanterie
by Didou614
Summary: C'est grâce à la galanterie du nouveau de la bande que Newt pu rentrer chez lui suite à cette petite soirée entre potes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la soirée venait juste de commencer. UA/OS/NEWTMAS


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Infos : Petit idée pas très original, j'en suis pas très fière mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^ A un moment dans le texte je vais vous conseiller d'écouter une musique, ayez la curiosité de l'écouter, elle est vraiment magnifique et colle bien avec l'ambiance de la scène en question.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Par galanterie**

Au milieu du quartier de Minho, Newt voyait ses amis se dire au revoir et se disperser dans les ruelles voisines. Ils avaient tous bien apprécié et rigolé à cette petite soirée improvisée de leur ami asiatique, mais à présent il était temps de rentrer, et Newt les regarda partir. En une minute à peine, ils avaient tous déserté et leur hôte était repartit chez lui. Il se retrouva tout seul, à sautiller sur lui-même pour se réchauffer.

\- Tu es à pied ?

Newt sursauta à la voix qui s'était élevée derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et constata qu'ils étaient tous parti sauf un. Le « nouveau de la bande » comme l'appelait Minho. Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il côtoyait ce garçon drôle, serviable et cruellement beau. Newt l'avait apprécié à la première seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, un peu comme tout le monde, sauf Gally peut-être.

\- Ouais, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour m'amener, mais maintenant je dois rentrer à pied. Répondit Newt en se grattant le front.

\- Tu habites loin ? Demanda le brun qui s'approchait de lui.

\- 20 minutes à pied, ça pourrait aller si je n'avais pas mon problème ... à la jambe.

Thomas glissa automatiquement son regard vers le bas du corps de Newt.

\- Je peux te ramener si tu veux. Proposa le brun en agitant son casque de moto.

\- Je crois savoir où tu habites et ça te ferait un énorme détour Thomas.

\- De un : je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal et de deux : ce n'est pas prudent de se promener la nuit dans les rues. Donc détour ou pas je préfère te ramener. Répondit-il avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

Newt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres si attractives. Oui, il l'appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau. Malgré sa contemplation qui lui prenait 97% de son activité cérébrale, il réussit tout de même à ressortir l'une de ses piques sarcastiques avec ses 03% restant :

\- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi là ? C'est vraiment trop mignon.

\- On verra si tu feras toujours le malin, une fois que des tarés t'auront coincé dans un coin sombre de la ville pour te faire des choses.

\- Si seulement tu étais ma mère Tommy. Souffla narquoisement le blond.

Thomas rit légèrement avant de trottiner vers la porte de la maison de Minho. Ce dernier ouvrit et écouta la requête de son ami. Newt se mit bêtement sur la pointe des pieds comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux entendre leur conversation. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Il vit Minho hocher la tête puis partir chercher quelque chose. Thomas resta appuyé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée et jeta un regard au blond, qui remit aussitôt ses pieds à plat et lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait. Le brun se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil. Newt leva les yeux au ciel et commença à taper dans des cailloux en attendant le retour de son ami.

Trop appliqué dans sa nouvelle activité totalement passionnante, il ne le remarqua même pas revenir, un casque de plus à son bras. Brusquement, Thomas lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui au bout du quartier en lui demandant de le suivre.

\- Rassure-moi tu ne serais pas l'un de ses tarés qui veulent me coincer dans un coin sombre pour me faire des choses ? Demanda Newt, le regard espiègle.

Thomas se tourna doucement vers lui en haussant un sourcil, amusé par son comportement. Il redirigea son regard devant lui et sur un taquin il déclara :

\- Je le pourrais si tu continues à me chercher.

Sur le coup, Newt perdit sa voix. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait dit cette phrase riche en sous-entendus, alors il aurait pu répliquer avec son sarcasme traditionnel. Mais là c'était Thomas. Le même Thomas que Newt couvait du regard un peu plus chaque jour, le même qui le faisait sourire par sa simple apparition et le même qui le faisait s'esclaffer à chacune de ses bêtises.

\- Je rigole, fais pas cette tête. Tommy fait en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas violer ce soir, c'est gentil de sa part non ? Dit-il en ricanant.

\- Arrête tes conneries. Rigola Newt, afin de cacher sa gêne.

Le brun fît une mine faussement vexée puis continua de l'emmener de force avec lui. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'emplacement spécial deux roues. Thomas se tint à côté de sa propriété et lança à Newt :

\- J'espère que tu aimes les tours en moto.

\- Pas tellement, mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Grimaça Newt.

On lui tendit un casque, et il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Remarquant qu'il y avait un problème, Thomas lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond regarda le casque avec dégoût et ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être ta petite copine. Genre la pouffiasse qui s'agrippe à la veste de son petit-ami comme une idiote.

Thomas haussa les sourcils, surpris par ces propos. Même Newt savait qu'il était absurde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Se moqua le cadet.

\- La ferme. Répliqua Newt à la volée en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes, comme s'il avait deviné qu'il allait dire ça.

Thomas fût assez fier de sa propre blague, puis face à l'immobilité de son ami, il prit l'initiative de mettre lui-même le casque sur la tête blonde. Enfin il demanda :

\- Tu ne nous ferais pas un complexe d'infériorité par hasard ?

Le concerné marmonna en croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur tandis que Thomas lui accrochait la languette du casque. Ensuite Newt l'observa sortir ses gants et les enfiler, puis il ferma sa veste en cuir. Lorsque Thomas mit son casque, il laissa sa visière levée, au grand plaisir de Newt qui pouvait encore apprécier l'éclat de ces yeux ambrés. Il se surprit même à le trouver atrocement séduisant à cet instant précis.

Thomas chevaucha sa moto noire, enleva la béquille et inséra la clé. Un jeu de jambe de sa part et un bruit sourd de moteur se fît entendre. C'était assez intimidant, pensa Newt. Le brun regarda son ami et d'un signe de la tête, l'incita à monter avec lui, ce qu'il fît sans attendre.

En s'installant derrière Thomas, Newt lui indiqua précisément où il habitait. Ensuite, le cadet lui demanda de s'avancer plus vers lui. En effet le blond s'était précautionneusement éloigné, le sang lui monta au visage lorsqu'il se colla au dos de son Tommy.

Il ne pouvait le voir mais ce dernier affichait un sourire plus que satisfait d'avoir Newt serré contre lui. Tous les deux descendirent leur visière et Newt cru entendre un « Accroche-toi » mais il s'obstina à poser simplement ses mains sur les omoplates devant lui.

Puis le véhicule se mit en route.

_Musique__ : Hey Now – London Grammar_

C'était tellement agréable. Le vent frais s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements et hérissait ses poils blonds bien que le corps de Thomas blotti contre le sien, insufflait une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Newt observait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait affirmé ne pas apprécier les tours en moto. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas les arrêts brusques que son conducteur pouvait faire et qui le mettaient dans l'embarras. Car en effet, les conséquences faisaient qu'il se pressait encore plus contre Thomas et son bassin venait se caler au sien. Ce qui était affreusement gênant pour Newt et son attirance instinctive pour le jeune homme.

Mise à part ce problème de proximité, tout semblait parfait. Newt accompagnait le brun dans ses virages, savourait les élans de vitesse qu'il s'amusait à faire, appréciait la vue de la ville vivant sous l'éclat des étoiles. Les lampadaires jaunis éclairaient les rues paisibles et les grands immeubles étaient troués d'une multitude de petits carrés lumineux. Newt et Thomas longèrent un fleuve où s'y reflétaient les enseignes de milles couleurs des bars et des restaurants encore bruyants malgré l'heure tardive.

Toutes ces sensations intenses, la vitesse et la puissance ressentit à l'air libre, c'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé la moto car il avait toujours trouvé ce genre de véhicule assez dangereux, et depuis son accident avec sa jambe, il avait appris à se méfier des situations périlleuses. C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu peur au début. Mais à cet instant il donna sa confiance aveuglement à Thomas et se libéra de ses craintes.

Cependant il manquait encore une dernière chose avant que ce soit parfait : des gants. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il perdait la mobilité de ses doigts frigorifiés à la taille de Thomas. Heureusement, ce dernier sentit que le blond tremblotait contre lui, alors d'une main il saisit celle de son partenaire et l'engouffra dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. La chaleur de la poche fît un bien fou à Newt, alors il mit sa fierté de côté et fît pareil avec son autre main. Tant pis s'il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à la pouffiasse de petite copine qui s'agrippait à son petit ami comme une idiote, ses doigts revivaient dans les poches chaudes de Thomas.

Newt aurait voulu que ce moment dure encore des heures, qu'ils continuent à traverser la ville, puis une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus une seule goûte d'essence.

Il fût affreusement déçu de reconnaître l'immeuble de son appartement au bout de la rue. Profitant qu'il n'y est personne, Thomas et son âme d'enfant effectuèrent de petits zigzags qui les firent s'esclaffer derrière leurs visières. Newt se blottit une dernière fois contre le brun, même si ça pouvait sembler très suspect, il en ressentait le besoin. Le besoin que ce moment d'intimité qu'il vivait avec Thomas dure un peu plus longtemps.

Une fois la moto immobilisée et le moteur éteint, Newt descendit à contre cœur tandis que Thomas resta sur son véhicule. Les garçons enlevèrent leur casque en se décoiffant, et dévoilèrent leurs sourires.

\- J'espère que cette balade n'était pas trop pénible pour sa majesté. Demanda Thomas.

\- J'ai connu pire. Répondit Newt en rigolant.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit et il se mit à dévisager le blond avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ce dernier ayant remarqué le regard insistant de son ami fronça les sourcils et lui demanda, un brin de taquinerie dans la voix :

\- Tu apprécies la vue ? Comme je te comprends.

\- Pas seulement. C'est juste que je me rends compte que j'aime bien t'entendre rire. Ça me donne envie de faire pareil. Avoua Thomas d'une voix douce, sans le regarder.

Newt ne dit rien. Ses mots avaient quelque chose de surréaliste. Comme s'ils étaient trop beaux pour que Thomas s'adresse à lui. Malgré ça il les cru, et un sourire fendit son visage. Avec une voix tremblante, il dit qu'il pouvait garder le casque de Minho, puisque celui-ci devait passer à son appartement le lendemain. Le brun hocha la tête.

Puis le silence s'installa. Il était temps de se séparer, de conclure cette soirée. Mais aucun des deux n'en avait envie. Newt sentit son pouls s'emballer en s'approchant de Thomas toujours sur sa moto. Il le remercia de l'avoir ramené et lui tendit la main. Geste futile pour des amis. Néanmoins son vis-à-vis ne la serra pas.

Après avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux au geste du blond, il releva ses yeux noisettes et le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Il était évident que Thomas attendait bien plus qu'une poignée de main. Newt bégaya quelque chose, mais c'était trop tard, l'autre garçon avait déjà empoigné son avant-bras et l'attirait fermement à lui. Et lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent brusquement les siennes, des centaines de papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac.

Un frisson de plaisir semblable à une décharge d'adrénaline, le foudroya. Newt fût surpris de voir l'emprise que le nouveau avait sur lui. Il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur tandis que Thomas changea d'angle pour approfondir le baiser enfiévré.

Personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

Thomas passa un bras dans le dos du blond et encercla sa taille afin de l'approcher encore plus de lui. Leurs bouches se découvrirent tendrement et avec sensualité tandis que les coudes de Newt prirent appui sur les épaules du cadet, joignant ses mains derrière la tête brune. La lenteur de leurs langues joueuses contrastait avec leur montée de désir fulgurante. Entre deux baisers, le brun murmura :

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

\- Moi aussi. Souffla Newt avant de reprendre sa bouche avec ardeur.

Contraints de reprendre leurs respirations, ils se séparèrent un moment, front contre front, le souffle court. Puis Thomas se recula légèrement pour mieux admirer Newt, il apporta sa main à ses cheveux blonds et recoiffant quelques mèches rebelles tout en disant :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas être ma petite-copine qui s'agrippe à ma veste quand on est en moto ?

\- Ça me touche sincèrement que tu es retiré les mots « pouffiasse » et « idiote ». Fît remarquer Newt, les commissures des lèvres retroussées dans un sourire.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Newt claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement, et lâcha le brun qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'immeuble. Il s'empêcha de demander à Newt de l'inviter dans son appartement, car il l'aimait sincèrement et il voulait faire les choses correctement avec lui. Thomas ne voulait pas se précipiter bien que ce soit terriblement tentant. Il voulut savoir tout de même quand est-ce qu'ils se reverraient, rien que tous les deux. L'autre garçon lui répondit qu'il pourrait revenir ici le lendemain, ce qui constitua une réponse satisfaisante pour Thomas.

Ce dernier attrapa doucement le haut de Newt pour capturer une dernière fois ses lèvres. Puis il enleva sa béquille et fît gronder le moteur. Lorsqu'il mit son casque, Newt lui souleva sa visière et lui chuchota : « Je te trouve vraiment sexy en mode motard ».

Le concerné le remercia d'un clin d'œil et le blond s'éloigna à reculons. Thomas baissa sa visière et se mit en route. Newt le regarda partir jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de sa vue.

En prenant l'ascenseur, il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer en cette soirée. Il peinait à y croire. Et même s'il s'agaçait lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience et de sourire bêtement à l'idée de revoir son Tommy.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Voilààà :3

Merci de m'avoir lu, laissez une review même si juste pour dire "J'aime" ou "Je n'aime pas" c'est **très** important pour moi ^^ Je me nourris de vos reviews, alors s'il n'y en a pas je risque de mourir :'3 Merci aux fidèles qui m'encouragent *cœur*


End file.
